The Hunted
by kwater
Summary: The hunter has become the hunted. THis is the sequal to Healing, involving Catherine Chase. You don't need to read Healing to enjoy it. The story line continues from Healing and follows its own arc. - 2nd story in the Coming War Series
1. Chapter 1

Dean awoke to a warm weight lying sprawled across his chest. It actually took him a moment to register that it was Katie; she was out like a light, a slight snore rasping in and out of her mouth. It had been a week since they had found her, a week of doing nothing more than resting.

He had persuaded Sam to hold off, to stay here at Bobby's just a little longer. He didn't know why but he felt as if they should all spend as much time resting as possible.

Catherine seemed to have sensed his feeling. She had been feeding the three hunters as if they would never eat again. She was constantly in the kitchen trying out new recipes anything she felt they would enjoy.

She was also training. Dean and Sam had spent a lot of time at Bobby's growing up; they were familiar with the training area that Bobby had set up at the rear of the salvage yard. As kids they had often spent time out there with either John or Bobby, setting up or knocking down targets.

Catherine though made those exercises seem like child's play. She was preparing herself for a war and god help the hapless Winchester that got caught in her net when she wanted to train. Running, shooting, hand to hand you name it and she did it. Full out no apologies, no looking back. Dean couldn't help but admire the strength and skills she was honing.

He reluctantly began the process of climbing out from underneath Katie. He had promised her that Bobby and Sam wouldn't find out that he was sharing her bed. She wasn't ashamed of the time spent together; she was just too embarrassed to have it be obvious to the guys. Dean understood, the time they spent alone was far to short in his opinion and yet he was unable to tear himself away from Sam more than a couple of hours each night.

Yeah, bad news was defiantly on the way. As much as they all tried to ignore the signs they were all jumpy as hell.

As Dean dressed he looked down at Catherine marveling at how young she looked when asleep. It was her eyes he guessed, anyone that looked into Catherine's eyes saw an old soul looking back. Catherine was a woman that had seen and done too much to ever be young again.

Dean walked from the room as quietly as possible, heading down the hall towards the room he shared with Sam.

888

Catherine awoke the moment he left the room. Sadness sinking in her heart, she should have said something to him. Something significant, something to let him know just how much she had come to love him.

She rolled off the bed and started her sit-ups the rhythm soothing her clouded mind. As she finished and jumped up she went to the window and threw open the curtains. She looked out across the backyard and felt it, today was the day.

888

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when the phone rang. As he moved to pick it up he was suddenly struck with a bad feeling. "Hello, Oh, Hi Ellen. What, he's gone and no one has seen him for a week. Thanks Ellen" Bobby slammed down the phone and headed out the kitchen at a breakneck speed. "Katie, he's coming you gotta get out." Bobby shouted as he headed out the front door.

Catherine moved away from the window and drew a deep breath. And so it begins, she quickly turned and began packing her bags, careful to remove any trace that she had ever been here. She left her room at a run packing her personal items. As she left the bathroom, Sam and Dean came out of their room. Dean dressed and alert, Sam still trying to shake off sleep.

Catherine approached the boys, God how she had come to love them. Sam as a brother to replace the ones she had lost and Dean as a part of her heart that had been missing.

She gently touched Dean's cheek. "This is it Dean, Bobby just got word Jacobs is missing, I can't stay, it's not safe, not for me or Bobby. I have to leave."

Catherine held up a hand when Sam started to interrupt. "No, Sam just listen. I need you both to take the information on the demon, your father had to the Roadhouse; I want you to quietly give it to a man named Ash. He's the only one that may be able to figure out a way to track the demon. He's a total nut, but he's smart. You can trust him. You can trust Ellen, also. Just make sure you don't say anything of importance, if anyone and I mean anyone else is in the bar. And no matter what you do, do not mention me. Not to Ellen not to anyone. Most people believe I died over three years ago, and I would rather not have that fact disputed."

Catherine took a deep breath and took Dean's hands in hers. She gently fingered the silver ring he wore. "I will call every night. If I don't get thru I'll leave a text message. Don't call me back just wait until the next night. I can always tell where you are and no matter where you go, I will find you. I won't be able to catch up with you for a while. I can't be seen anywhere near you guys." Catherine leaned up and kissed Dean, holding him to her for a moment.

Dean hugged her back, knowing that there was no way to persuade her to stay with him. "I'll see you soon, Katie girl" he whispered nuzzling her cheek.

She reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek whispering, "take care of him for me."

As she fled thru the front door, she turned once more. The light coming from the door lit the smile that she sent them. "Listen, if we happen to meet somewhere, remember you don't know me." And with a last smile she fled out onto the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

With the radio pumping a blast of classic rock and the windows rolled down, Sam actually had a moment of déjà vu. After all a large part of his childhood, adolescence and now his adulthood had been spent in just this same way. As much as he was saddened by the loss of his father and leaving Catherine behind, it felt good, it felt right to be back.

He found that although the rest was necessary he was more than ready to get back at it. Ready to start saving people, destroying evil and getting back to hunting the Yellow Eyed Demon that had started the Winchesters down this path.

Sam cast a glance at Dean, cursing the sunglasses that his brother wore. They prevented Sam from seeing if Dean really was okay, as he kept insisting.

"Dude, stop it man you're totally freaking me out." Dean said as he punched Sam in the arm. "I'm fine; I don't know how many times I gotta say it. I'm fine."

"Yeah, Dean I know I just can't help but feel sorry, I was really hoping the three of us could stay together. I'm glad to be moving again, but I already feel like we're missing something." Sam said glancing out his window as the miles rolled by.

Dean glanced at Sam, irritation flickering across his face. He hated it when Sam forced him to say things he'd rather keep to himself. But sometimes Sam was like a dog with a bone, no way was he going to let it go. It was just better to get it over with.

"Sammy, listen, first off I really am fine. Catherine and I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together all the time, its okay. Besides, with Catherine's power it's, I mean, I didn't mention it before but, Catherine, kind of" Dean struggled with a way to express what Catherine had told him without having to answer a million questions from his kid brother.

"Since the first night we met her she kind of pulls me towards her. I didn't even realize it until after we found her in that warehouse. It's no big deal but it lets me know she's out there, you know. It's like she's always there, you get it."

"Dean are you blushing?" Sam said with a snort of laughter. Taking a look at his brother's face, he quickly wiped the grin off. Sam held up his hands. "I'm sorry, sorry, I guess I'm still not used to the idea that you're actually with someone. Let alone someone that has the uh, what did you call it the Shining."

"Ow, Dammit Dean there's no call to hit. I was just giving you shit. Come on man, really I'm sorry for interrupting." Sam said as he rubbed his arm.

"It's nothing Sam, really it's just this wasn't a surprise you know. I know Catherine will meet up with us as soon as she's able and in the meantime I just plan to enjoy being back on the road. Alright, now back off and let me drive." Dean returned his attention back to the road. Hoping that Sam would let it drop.

888

Catherine was making great time, the Jeep that Bobby gave her wasn't quite as beloved as her Wagoneer, but she couldn't afford anyone tracing her vehicle. Besides, the Jeep had a CD player and a kick ass stereo. She had the canvas rolled down and was cruising with the stereo playing at an earsplitting volume. God it was good to get out, back on the road. She only hoped that Dean and Sam had gotten off okay.

Since both her brothers had been killed when she was young, she had made sure not to connect with anyone since. She even kept Bobby at a distance; for all that he had taught her so much.

Dean, however he had really gotten to her. She had found that no matter what she was doing she kept a running tab on where he was. It made her feel better knowing that she could find him if necessary.

She set aside thoughts of Dean and let her mind wander. She was almost to Missouri and she decided that it was time to find a gig. She slowed the Jeep and began to focus.

As she began to follow the map in her head she wondered what she would find. This was her favorite part of being a hunter. She had no problem finding the supernatural, but then she had to figure out what it was and how to stop it. Catherine was in her groove when she came to Smithfield, Missouri.

888

Bobby knew the drill well, the Wagoneer was stripped of it tags, covered in dirt and parked in the salvage yard. Bobby even went so far as to remove one of its tires and leave it jacked up. He had gone over every inch of Katie's beloved car, to make sure she had left nothing personal in it. It was clean, but then he should have known it would be, he had trained the girl himself, and very little ever got by her.

He left the car in the lot and headed for the house. He needed to go over it once again, making sure that there was no trace that anyone, other than himself had ever been in the house. As he finished his inspection he was confident that his bachelor pad was back in place. The only suspicious thing was an overabundance of food in the house for a single man, but really a trip to Sam's Club could explain that.

Bobby made his dinner from leftovers and headed for his porch. It was nights like this that he missed the big Rottweiler he had once had. Unfortunately, in his line of work, even his pets could be made to suffer.

As he sat down on the porch an eye pealed to the darkness he waited, he knew the man would come and he would find Bobby waiting


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke slowly, the rumble of the engine reminding him where he was. He lifted his sunglasses and looked out at the passing scenery. "Where are we Sammy?" Dean asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"We're in Indiana. How's the head?" Sam asked with a glance towards Dean.

"I told you, I'm fine Man, no concussion. My headache's almost gone, how far to the Roadhouse?" Dean asked

"We should be there around eight tonight. Did Ash tell you what he needed?" Sam asked Dean shooting a questioning look towards him.

"No he just said he had a few questions about the information we gave him. I figured since we had finished the last job in Illinois we might as well stop in." Dean leaned his head back again, closing his eyes. He hadn't told Sammy the complete truth; the headache was better but defiantly not gone.

The headache was courtesy of the brilliant folks in Barretsville, Illinois. They had decided to convert a turn of the century prison into an art gallery. Sam and Dean had arrived in time to find the curator and some very scared art patrons hiding under tables as a host of spirits demolished the interior of the building. It had taken the better part of four days, to salt and burn the bones of at least a dozen inmates. Actually, it had been going fairly well until the last spirit managed to slam Dean into a stone column head first.

The boys had left town heading east when a call came in from Ash, asking them to stop by the Roadhouse. Ash had been in touch with Sam and Dean several times over the last few months. They had found Ash to be every bit as smart as Catherine had said, even if he was a bit odd.

Dean's mind began to wander as he thought about Catherine. She had been true to her word, each night she called or left him a text message. They never spoke of anything important during these conversations. Each one would just let their thoughts ramble, speaking of nothing and everything. It had been two and half months though since he had been with her, and he missed being able to reach out and touch her.

"Hey Dean" said Sam breaking into his big brother's thoughts. "I wanted to tell you, I had a dream about Catherine last night, while you were driving."

"What, is she alright Sam? Why didn't you tell me, what happened?" Dean said twisting towards Sam in his seat.

Sam held up a hand "Whoa, it was nothing, really Dean and your head was really bothering you. Really, I promise it wasn't that kind of a dream."

Dean relaxed slightly and raised a brow in the direction of his baby brother. "Exactly what kind of a dream was it Sam?"

Sam flushed and scolded himself for allowing Dean to embarrass him. "God, Dean you're sick, you know that. It wasn't that kind of dream either. No it was about the three of us, we were together in the car. I can't remember where we were going or where we had been, but we were together."

"That's it, there was nothing else, we weren't chasing anything or being chased." Dean said relaxing even more.

"Nope, that was it, weird huh." Sam said focusing on the road before him.

"Well, Sammy lately weird has been your middle name." Dean said leaning back in his seat mind wandering to his own dreams about Catherine. Somehow Sam never managed to make it into Dean's dreams.

That evening the boys pulled into the filled lot of the Roadhouse and got out. As they moved towards the entrance they stretched their aching muscles. Upon entering, the brothers moved in unison towards the bar.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. How've you been doing boys?" Ellen asked as she placed two beers in front of the boys.

Dean took a long swing and said "better now Ellen Thanks. How's things with you." Dean watched as Ellen's daughter, Joe approached him.

"Hey, Dean, Hi Sam, it's been a while" Joe, smiled at Dean and moved next to him.

Dean shifted slightly away, Joe had been throwing him looks since he met her. What Joe didn't get is that between the evil looks he kept getting from Ellen and the way Joe tried to cling to him. He wouldn't have touched her with a ten foot pole, even if he wasn't with Catherine.

Dean quickly shifted his attention from the young girl, he could feel Ellen's stare boring into the back of his head. As he let his gaze wander the bar he noticed a couple of people playing pool over in the corner. He let his gaze skim over the players, just as a shapely woman bent over the table to take a shot.

Dean was off his seat and headed for the table before Sam even knew that he was gone. As Dean approached the woman that was bent over the table, he took the time to admire a long set of legs, incased in tight denim. As he neared the woman he quietly leaned over into her line of sight and said. "Tough shot, think you can handle it?"

Dean watched as Catherine lifted her head, completely unsurprised to see him, "I think I can manage it" she said. Eyes never leaving Dean's she sunk the shot and turned to the men on the other side of the table. "I believe that makes the game mine, I'm gonna head on over to the bar and spend a little of this cash, if any of you want a rematch just let me know." She threw one more glance towards Dean and walked towards the bar.

"God, talk about a little piece of heaven. Every time that girl comes here, I end up losing to her, I just can't seem to resist. Watching her shoot pool is practically a religious experience." The grizzled hunter that had been playing Catherine said.

Dean smiled slightly, eyes still following Catherine as she walked up to the bar. He could see the surprise on Sam's face as Ellen introduced the girl to the younger Winchester.

"Don't even bother boy, it don't matter how good looking you are. Jamie ain't gonna give you the time of day." The older hunter said taking a long drink of his beer.

"Jamie, huh, this Jamie got a last name?" Dean asked, eyes never leaving the woman at the bar.

The hunter let loose a loud laugh. "A last name, are you kidding me, what rock have you been hiding under son, that there is Jamie Bell. You can't tell me you've never heard of her.

Dean suddenly shot his attention back to the older hunter. "That's Jamie Bell, He's a woman?" Dean asked with surprise on his face.

The hunter laughed again and clapped Dean on the back. "What do you think?" The hunter said as he nodded towards Catherine.

As Dean started off towards the bar he heard the hunter ask "Where you going boy?"

Dean shot the man a grin full of teeth and said "to get me some religion."


	4. Chapter 4

Joe turned, her eyes never leaving the hunter. He was strolling across the room as if he owned the place. She had been pursuing Dean Winchester since she had first laid eyes on him. Unfortunately, she could never get near him without her mother or Sam being present. As she watched him walk towards the bar she vowed that tonight would be the night she got the handsome hunters attention.

888

Catherine sat at the bar, arm brushing Sammy's shoulder as she talked with Ellen and the younger Winchester. She didn't need to use her abilities to know that Dean was quickly approaching her. It had been so long since she had been with him that she could practically feel the heat rolling off of him.

As Dean sat down on the other side of Catherine, she looked up into his eyes and nearly lost her breath. The intensity of his green eyed gaze was enough to burn her where she sat. Dean broke eye contact and looked towards Ellen.

Ellen placed a second beer in front of Dean, feeling relief in her heart because the hunter was obviously interested in Jamie. Hopefully, that would discourage Joe's attempts at hooking the young man. "Dean Winchester, this is Jamie Bell, Jamie, Dean Winchester."

Dean held out his hand to the woman in front of him. His eyes twinkling, best smile firmly in place. "How do you do Ma'm?" he asked.

Catherine looked at the grin on Dean's face and decided two could play at this game. She arched her brow and said "Ma'm, Ouch, that hurts. What's the matter am I too old for you?" Catherine said glancing towards the spot, where Joe was watching Dean with rabid eyes.

Dean's face dropped as he guiltily glanced in Joe's direction, realizing that the young bar maid was staring at him intently. He could have killed Catherine as he felt himself starting to blush.

Catherine's smug smile was quickly replaced with concentration as the door to the bar burst open, and a crowd of rowdy, rough looking men entered. Catherine quickly panned the crowd looking for a specific individual.

Dean sat next to Catherine and immediately sensed the change in her, as the crowd of hunters entered the bar. He quickly caught Sam's eye and both Winchesters stood and turned from the bar keeping their eyes peeled on the hunters as they sat at various tables.

Catherine found the hunter she was looking for, took note of his location and turned back towards the bar. It wouldn't do to show too much suspicion.

It was then that she realized just how tense the two men beside her had become. She would have laughed it off as some macho trip if she hadn't realized just how dangerous they were. She gave Sam's hand a light squeeze and smiled into his eyes as he turned his partial attention on her. Sam nodded at her and sat back down, still on alert but seemingly more relaxed.

She swiftly leaned over and blew lightly on Dean's neck. It had the same effect as a bucket of water would have, he quickly focused his attention back on Catherine. Catherine felt the stare all the way to her boots. She found that she couldn't break her gaze away. It was Sam that finally broke the stare, by knocking Dean on the back.

"Jamie, maybe you ought to head out honey, you know how Jacobs can be. You're better off not having to deal with it." Ellen said as she cleaned the bar with slow circular motions

Catherine made herself more comfortable on the stool, pulled the coke she was drinking closer to herself and said "you know me Ellen; I never do the smart thing."

"Ellen, why should Jamie leave? She's got every right to be here." Sam asked as he sipped from his beer.

Ellen continued wiping the bar surface. "See, the fellow in the blue cap, over by the juke box. He's got this thing for Jamie and no matter how many times she turns him away. He just keeps trying."

"It's getting to be dangerous but Jamie's not willing to involve anyone else. I'm telling you though girl, no matter how tough you are one of these times he's going to corner you and you're not going to be able to stop him." Ellen moved away from the trio, quickly filling the drink orders of the men who had just entered.

Both Winchesters carefully looked over the man that Ellen had pointed out. He was around 45 years old, not very tall, probably a couple of inches shorter than Dean's 6 foot. He was whip thin and wore a blue ball cap and fatigues. His face was worn and had a three inch scar running along his chin. As the boys checked him out, he got up from his seat and started heading towards the three of them.

As he approached he asked "so Jamie you planning on introducing me to your young friends." He leaned over Catherine's shoulder and asked Ellen for a beer.

Catherine could feel her skin crawl where the hunter pressed up against her. She knew though that he wanted her to show fear. So instead she leaned herself flush up against Sam and looked Jacobs in the eye. "Sam and Dean Winchester this is Paul Jacobs."

Dean caught a flicker of emotion in the hunters ice blue eyes at the sound of their names. Dean could feel himself hovering on the edge. He knew it would take very little provocation from Jacobs to make Dean snap.

Paul Jacobs pulled back as he accepted his beer from Ellen. "Dean and Sam Winchester, well I'll be damned, I had heard that you two were following in your Daddy's footsteps. Good man you're Dad, I was sorry to hear about his death." The hunter held out his hand to Dean.

Sam could see that Dean was going to ignore the offering. Sam quickly smothered a slight cough gaining Dean's attention for a moment. They engaged in a quick bout of staring and then finally Dean reached out and shook the man's hand. Sam shook his hand next but was grateful to quickly let go. The hunter just seemed to emanate wrongness.

"Here let's sit and drink to your old man." Jacobs turned heading towards the table when he realized that neither Winchester was following. He turned, eyes narrowed and said "I can't image your Daddy would tolerate rudeness in his boys."

Sam and Dean shared a look and pushed away from the bar. "No, sir" Sam managed to say, as he moved to sit beside the hunter.

Jacobs lifted the beer he had been drinking in the air. "To John Winchester a fine hunter and a good man." Jacobs took a sip and watched as the Winchesters did the same.

"Good, Good now tell me what happened. I find it hard to believe that a man like John's dead." Jacobs leaned back and listened to Sam tell the story.

Dean sat back his gaze coming to rest on Catherine's back as she sat at the bar. Dean nodded in agreement as he listened to Sammy weaving the tale that they had agreed to tell people. First the car accident, how Dean was injured, and finally John dying from a heart attack. Dean's attention was brought back to the man beside him, as Jacobs began to speak.

"Well, now that's a real shame, man like John should have gone out in a blaze of glory. Not a simple heart attack. Oh, well it just goes to show, we're all human in the end. Now boys, I want to ask you a question? Your Daddy, he had a journal that he used to write in. He used to record everything he knew about hunting. I sure would like a chance to take a look in that book. Do either one of you have it?"

Dean could tell that the hunter was trying to appear, simply curious. However, Dean could see the eagerness in his eyes. Dean answered as carefully as possible. "Dad's journal was in his pick up when he died. As far as we know it's still there at impound."

Jacobs nodded, "alrighty then, how about this?. When you boys find that journal you give me a call and we'll hook up."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, we'll do that." Dean said as he stood. Dean headed for the exit calling out "Goodnight" to Ellen. Sam followed sparing one more glance at the man sitting at the table. Sam repressed a shudder and admitted to himself that he was glad get away from the older hunter.

888

"What now Dean, you know Jacobs is going to make problems for Jamie." Said Sam as they headed for the Impala, even out here in the parking lot he was careful to not to use Catherine's real name.

Sam put his hand in his pocket as the men walked towards the car. He quickly felt something in his pocket besides, the keys for the Impala. He pulled the object out and took a look at it. "Well, at least now we know where we're sleeping tonight." Sam laughed as he tossed the Impala keys towards Dean. He turned the motel key over in his hands noting the name of the hotel and room number.

Dean gave Sam a sly smile and said "I could have told you that the girl's got great hands." Dean started the engine and left the parking lot. He was so intent on finding the hotel and meeting up with Catherine, that he never noticed the pick up truck that tailed him out of the lot.

888

Joe watched as the boys entered the Impala and took off into the night. She didn't regret the decision to follow Dean. She knew she just had to get him on his own. Then she could make him understand that they were meant to be together. She followed behind, noting the Motel parking lot that they turned into. Joe was careful to pull past the lot and didn't double back for over a half-hour. She wanted to make sure they didn't know she was there.

888

Catherine called out a goodbye to Ellen and headed for the exit. As she left the building she went on full hunter alert. The older hunter seemed to be obsessed with the younger woman, he had tried to jump her before. Luckily Catherine had always been able to deflect his attack and he had never tried to pursue her farther.

It was just as she reached the jeep and was beginning to open the driver's side door that she heard a faint rustle behind her. She quickly turned; the blow that would have landed on the back of her head just grazed her cheek instead. She quickly punched out hitting her attacker square in the throat, just as she had intended.

Catherine watched as Jacobs dropped to the ground. His facial expression a mixture of hatred and pain. Catherine blew him a small kiss and got in the Jeep. Catherine knew the only reason he didn't pursue 'Jamie' was because of his vendetta against Catherine. Cat didn't care why, she just wanted to go. Suddenly, being with Dean was the only thing she could focus on.

888

Dean and Sam had quickly gotten set up inside the small shabby room. Then Dean had proceeded to stand by the open door and wait. She was coming he could feel her getting closer. He turned to Sam and lifted a brow. "Dude, when Catherine gets here can you split for a bit."

Sam smiled and said "no problem I'll do a food run. I'm starved." Sam gathered the Impala keys and grabbed his jacket.

888

As Catherine parked next to the Impala she could see Dean's silhouette in the doorway. She felt a thrill shoot up her spine. God, how she had missed him. She pushed aside her fears that she may endanger the Winchesters by being with them. She tried to relax. They deserved some time together.

Sam watched as Catherine approached the door. He walked past his brother who seemed frozen in the doorway and wrapped his arms around the tiny hunter. "God, I missed you." Sam eased back and smiled. "That was some trick dropping the key in my pocket. Is that a another gift, being a pickpocket."

Catherine smiled up at Sam and laughed. "Well, I might have picked a few pockets in my day. Girl's gotta eat you know."

"Well, speaking of eating. I'm going to go out and pick us up some food. Other than some soda, do you need anything?" Sam asked as he moved towards the car.

Catherine was no longer looking at Sam, she had eyes for only one person and he was in the doorway of the motel leaning against the doorframe. "Nope, just bring anything back Sam, I'm easy you know." Catherine said waving over her shoulder at the younger Winchester.

As Catherine approached the doorway, Dean reached out and pulled her to him. "Katie, girl there ain't anything easy about you." Then he lowered his head and kissed her. Catherine didn't know how long the two of them stood in the doorway. She only knew that her senses were reeling and she couldn't focus on anything other than the man holding her.

Dean finally came up for breath and realized that they were still standing in the open doorway of the motel room. As he pulled slightly away from Catherine a shadow on the ground caught his eye. Dean quickly looked up and into Joe's wide and tear filled eyes. He pulled farther away from Catherine and pushed her slightly behind him.

Joe, stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hands fisted at her sides as she screamed at Dean "How could you? How could you treat me like this? I loved you. I would have done anything for you. How dare you stand here with her? She's nothing. She's no one."

Dean felt Catherine pull at his jacket as she nudged back around him. "Listen Joe, and listen good you're a child. Dean's not interested and never will be you need to get that thru your head." Catherine put as much contempt as she could in her voice. She knew she was being rough but she couldn't let Joe continue this way. Better to hurt her feelings in the real world than let her live in her fantasy. "Go home, Joe, go home and grow up."

Catherine held out her hand to Dean and turned away. She heard Joe's footsteps as she ran into the dark night. Catherine walked into the room and moved towards the front window. She twitched away the curtain and peeked out. She could make out Joe climbing into the cab of a pickup and driving away.

Dean stood facing Catherine hands out and said "I never, I would never have done that, Katie. Never. Not even on my worst day, would I have led on one girl while with another. I never promise what I can't deliver." His eyes pleaded with Catherine to believe him.

Catherine walked into his arms and smiled softly. "Dean, I never, would have believed her. I know you, I know you better than you know yourself, and although I know you were never a monk I also know you would never lie about your intentions." Catherine leaned up and kissed him fully.

Ten minutes later, Catherine suddenly pulled out of Dean's arms and stood quickly moving towards the second bed and sitting down with her head in her hands. Dean lay trying to quiet his heart and started to ask what was wrong. Catherine simply pointed at the door as Sam knocked and entered the hotel.

888

Sam entered the room and immediately noticed the tension. Catherine sat on the side of one bed, head in her hands, while Dean lay on the other bed legs crossed eyes closed. Sam noted that he seemed to be talking to himself.

Sam set the food on the tiny table in the corner of the room and turned towards the other two occupants. That's when he noticed how disheveled Dean looked and that Catherine's pants seemed to be unbuttoned. He looked towards the door; deep in thought. He knew that he had approached the door quietly. He had detected no noises before he had knocked on the door. And yet obviously they had known he was back. His eyes suddenly turned angry. He turned towards Catherine and said "you lojacked me. Dammit Catherine don't do that."

Catherine raised her head and focused on Sam. Her thoughts were still scattered and she was trying to gather them together. "I What?" Catherine asked going toe to toe with Sam.

Dean suddenly realized that this was not going to end well. He watched as the diminutive hunter faced up to his little brother. A man that was about a foot taller. Dean was pretty impressed Catherine actually looked meaner.

"I lojacked you? What the hell, is that supposed to mean?" Catherine yelled arms crossed, eyes blazing at Sam.

"Don't change the subject. I'm mad at you. You have no right to follow me, without my permission." Sam said trying his best to loom over Catherine.

Catherine suddenly kicked Sam in the shin, quickly bringing him down to eye level as he sat on the bed massaging his shin. She poked him hard in the chest. "I will lojack you whenever I feel like it." Poke. "Do you understand?" Poke. "If I want to tie a god dam string to your ass I will." Poke. "I love you dammit and I'll be damned to hell if I'll let you get snatched by some evil son of bitch on my watch." Poke. "And who the hell thought up the name lojack?" Catherine said suddenly looking at both Sam and Dean at the same time.

Dean hung his head in shame and raised his hand. It had been an inside joke between Sam and him. It referenced the tracking equipment that were put in vehicles in case of theft.

Catherine suddenly stamped her foot, threw back her head and yelled "AHHHHHHHHH." She stamped her foot again and grabbing her bags stormed into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that went well." Dean drawled as he stood and moved towards bathroom door. Dean shot a glance at Sam, noticing that the younger man sat staring at his hands. "Sam, are you alright?" Dean asked moving towards his brother. "Listen, I know we should have told you that Catherine was keeping tabs on you but we both just worry, you know?"

Sam looked up a small smile on his face. "It's not that Dean, it's just." Sam paused suddenly feeling stupid.

"What's up Sam you can tell me?" Dean asked sitting by Sam's side.

"It's just that I had forgotten, you know. How nice it can be to have a woman care about you enough to tear you apart. I mean, I know Catherine thinks of me as only a brother but still. Since Jess died I've missed having a woman in my life. Someone to worry about all the stupid things in life. It's just kind of nice." Sam said ducking his head.

Dean cuffed Sam on the back of the head gently. "Yeah, I get it Sam." Dean said with a grin. "Trust me from now one, whenever she's pissed I'll pass her off to you."

Sam watched as Dean approached the bathroom door. He seemed to brace himself before he knocked. "Dude, she probably didn't even hear that." Sam said causing Dean to jump a bit.

Dean reached out and knocked again. He heard Catherine's voice answer. "Katie girl, can I come in for a minute?" Dean asked. Sam heard Catherine give consent and wished Dean good luck. Dean shot Sam and irritated look, but as he opened the door Dean was already smiling. Pissed or not she was all his.

888

The next morning found them all at a local diner having breakfast. They sat in silence eating, and trying to digest what Catherine had just told them.

Sam, finally unable to stand the silence any more said to Catherine. "So, Jacobs kills all things supernatural, whether they're good or evil, right? And he's after Catherine because she's let supernatural beings alive, when they pose no threat, right? So know he's trying to track her down because she knows where the other kids are, kids like me, right?" Sam pressed his fingers to his eyes for a moment.

"No, Sam you mean kids like you and me. Besides that's not the only reason he hates me. He had a partner he worked with years ago. The two of them came across a woman that was possessed by a lower level demon, when I got there they had tortured the woman to the point that when the demon was finally exorcised, the girl died within minutes."

"I broke the code, the Hunter code. I called the cops, Jacobs managed to escape but his buddy was put in jail. Jacobs never forgave me, a lot of hunters didn't." Catherine said as she pushed around the food that was on her plate.

Dean reached out and put a hand on Catherine's hand preventing her from mangling her already cold breakfast. "You did what was necessary, Catherine. Listen how about we..."

Dean never finished that sentence as Sammy suddenly let out a gasp. His hand flew to his head, as he pushed his fingers against his eyes. Sam let out a moan as he twisted slightly in his seat. Catherine slipped from the booth she had been sitting in and let Dean out. Dean moved to his brother's side and laid a hand on his back.

Catherine quickly turned to the face the rest of the customers. "He's epileptic; he'll be fine in just a moment." She explained not wanting anyone to call an ambulance. Catherine then threw enough money on the table to cover breakfast and nodded to Dean. "Let's get him outside; I'm sure he'll feel better in the car."

Dean quickly helped Sam up and between Catherine and him they managed to get him out and into the Impala. Dean knelt by the passenger side of the car, a hand on Sammy's leg. Catherine stood pressed against Dean's back. He was grateful for her presence. The pain that the visions caused Sammy killed Dean. It was something inside Sam's own mind. Something that Dean couldn't fight for his brother.

"Dean, Dean oh, man" Sam let out a breath as the pain in his head eased. "Alright, it's better." Sam nodded and pulled his legs into the car. "Let's just drive for a bit, okay."

Dean quickly moved into the driver seat while Catherine got settled in the back. Dean pulled out of the lot just driving randomly.

"Head north Dean, Michigan I think. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll figure out where." Sam said closing his eyes and leaning against the seat.

Dean looked at Catherine in the rear view mirror. "I can drop you off at the Jeep, Cat if you need to head out."

Catherine leaned forward and put a hand on Dean's neck. "No way, babe. Where you guys go I go. I don't want to be alone anymore" Catherine reached out and pressed her other hand gently against the back of Sam's neck. "Besides, someone needs to keep you guys safe."

888

Catherine navigated her way into the city limits of Boyne, Michigan. As she cruised the town looking for a likely hotel she glanced in the rearview at Sam. He had sprawled out as much as possible. She was glad to see he was still asleep. As she turned onto Front Street she noticed a hotel that would do, it screamed out clean and cheap. She reminded herself that she needed to get cash as soon as possible.

As soon as she parked, and shut down the engine, Dean's eyes flew open. "We here?" He asked wearily as he ran a hand over his face.

"Yep, Boyne Michigan. It's about 6:00 pm; Sam said his vision would take place during the next day or two. So we should be able to get some real sleep and start researching come morning. I'm going to get a room." Catherine started to get out of the car, when Dean pulled her to him; she stared into his eyes for a moment, putting a hand to his cheek. She pulled away and went inside.

Dean leaned over the back seat and shook his brother gently. "Sam, come on Sammy you gotta wake up, we're here.

Sam sat up and tried to stretch, "We're here?" Sam asked as he noticed the parking lot of yet another motel.

"Yup, we're here Catherine's getting a room. We'll get a bite to eat, get cleaned up and catch a couple of hours of sleep before we hit research mode." Dean said as he watched Catherine head back towards.

"Listen, Dean we need to get two rooms. You and Catherine will be much more comfortable on your own." Sam said with a slight pang, he had gotten used to sharing a room with his brother. As dumb as it seemed he still found comfort in it even at 22 years old.

Catherine pulled open the door, and started the engine. "Okay guys, room number 10. Right here around the corner." Catherine looked at the Dean next to her and Sam in the back seat. "What's going on, don't tell me you two are trying to make a decision on your own again?" Catherine asked with chuckle. She didn't expect both of the boy's expressions to turn guilty. "What's going on?"

Sam leaned forward. "Listen, Catherine, I was just telling Dean that you guys needed a room of your own. I'll be fine on my own."

Catherine parked the car, got out and opened the trunk; she removed her baggage and weapons bag and headed into the room. As she fitted the lock into the door, the boys moved up behind her.

Catherine walked into the room and turned. Sadness was etched on her face, she stood with arms folded around herself. She nodded towards the front office and said "you guys get your own room, I'll be fine." With that she began settling in.

Sam looked at Dean who was leaning against the door jam. He pleaded with Dean to talk some sense into her but Dean just stood there. "Catherine, it's fine really. Dean and I are a little too old to be sharing a room anyway. I mean it's really okay."

"Sam, cut the crap okay," Catherine said as she turned to face Sam. "It's not going to happen. Don't you get it, that Demon is coming for you, the only thing you have going in your favor is Dean. Do you think that I'm so selfish that I would leave you weakened? You have one choice. We stay together or you leave me behind. It's up to you but" Catherine suddenly sat heavily on the bed, staring at her hands in her lap. "I would rather be with you guys."

Sam shot another look at Dean hoping for a little back up and Dean just shook his head. "Catherine, I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just, I want Dean to be happy and you make him happy."

Catherine looked up at Sam and said "how happy would Dean be if you were dead. Don't you get it Sam; it's just the three of us. There is no one else. How would you feel if Dean or I were hurt and you weren't there to help? I know I would be devastated if something happened to you or Dean.

Sam sighed knowing that he had lost, and admitted to himself he was glad. The three of them together seemed right to him. He had thought it was just wishful thinking, but now he thought that maybe it might actually make a difference. "Far be it for me to split us up." Sam said as he leaned over and kissed Catherine's forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning saw Dean and Sam at the local library. Catherine had watched them leave the hotel and had then proceeded to make a phone call. After, she hung up she lay on the bed for a moment. She still wasn't sure that she had done the right thing. Catherine jumped up and headed to the shower. No matter what happened tonight she would be ready. She intended to be on the winning side this time.

888

Dean and Sam sat at the computer in the downtown library, searching for the girl that Sam had seen in his vision. Sam had actually gained quite a lot of information from yesterday's vision and was making short work of finding her. A large pile of information sat at Sam's side and the men had been hovering over the computer for over an hour.

"So, sometime tonight a young girl is going to become possessed by a demon and kill her entire family. You managed to tell from the dream, what street she lives on and that her family consists of her mom, stepfather, and an older sister. Oh, and her house is blue. Nice one Sammy you couldn't have done better if you had gotten a name." Dean said staring over Sam's shoulder.

"Dude, space man." Sam said elbowing Dean. "I still don't get why Catherine couldn't have come with us." Sam started scribbling furiously in the notepad he kept in his pocket. "Got it, her name is Sara Johnson, 1432 Lake Shore Dr."

Dean rose to his feet and they headed for the door. "Listen; there was no reason for her to be here. And besides she was just planning on getting a shower. I mean how much trouble could she get in?"

Sam simply rolled his eyes and picked up the pace to the car. He had a bad feeling about tonight. Things were simply going to well. That wasn't the Winchester way. He shot a look at Dean and noticed that he was keeping pace.

888

The boys tumbled back into the hotel room two hours later. They were both glad to find Catherine sitting on the bed sharpening a knife. She looked up at their less than cool entrance and lifted one brow. "Is something wrong? She asked.

Dean moved towards his gear, intending to change his shirt. He finally growled in frustration and dumped his clothes out on the bed. There it was the blue one, his last clean tee shirt. As he turned to move towards Catherine, he noted Sam emptying out one of the weapons bags looking for his favorite handgun.

"Nope" Dean said leaning over and planting a kiss on Catherine's forehead before heading into the bathroom.

"Nope" Sam said as he drooped into a chair in the corner. "We located the girl, got a name and an address. Now we wait until tonight, go into her house and perform the exorcism. She'll be fine and her family will be safe."

Dean walked back out of the bathroom. "We need to get a few supplies and run some errands; we thought you may be ready for some lunch. You barely ate breakfast."

Catherine looked up rather sluggishly, "You know I really just don't feel like eating. I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you both later." Catherine set aside her knife and settled herself under the covers.

Dean kissed her gently on the cheek and followed Sam out the door. Catherine lay in bed and closed her eyes. She pressed her face in the pillow under her head, and inhaled his scent. A lone tear snaked its way down her cheek. As she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was to wonder if she was making the right choice, or if she risking too much.

888

"Dean are you worried about Catherine, does she seem a little off to you?" Sam asked Dean as they sat at a table eating lunch.

Dean was finishing off the rest of Sam's fries and waiting for the waitress to bring him another coke. "No, she seemed fine. I think she's just preparing for tonight. She doesn't like the idea of performing the exorcism on a twelve year old."

Sam nodded and said, "Come on Dean let's get our done and head back. And see if we can snag a couple hours of sleep." Sam said as he slid from the booth.

Dean quickly downed the last of the fries and followed his brother out of the restaurant. He would never admit it to Sam but he was defiantly worried about tonight.

888

This time when the boys entered the hotel room, they did so carefully and quietly. As Dean closed the door behind him, he never noticed the Ford Explorer that cruised the street behind him.

As Dean glanced around the room, he didn't see Catherine. The bathroom was visible from where he stood. It was empty. Dean and Sam both noticed Catherine's cell phone on the table next to the window. They exchanged glances and Sam picked the phone up.

Sam quickly flipped the cell phone open. He quickly scrolled down until he located the past calls list. As he looked down the list of numbers he quickly recognized the last call made, he showed the number to Dean. The emotion in Dean's face made Sam want to offer some consolation. He just didn't know what to say.

Dean nodded and the two hunters moved in sync. They quickly picked up the bags on the floor in front of the door and headed out. Eyes never noticing that a Ford Explorer had just swept by the hotel again.

888

Catherine waited in a tree house on the back of the property. She watched the movement inside the kitchen window. She had been their for four hours when she noted, the young girls parents pulling their car out of the garage and heading down the street. Soon, thought Catherine soon he'll be here and she would have to face what she had done.

888

Jacobs followed the Impala thru traffic, never losing sight of the black car. He had gotten a call from her today; she had explained where they were and what was going on. Jacobs knew that some good old threatening and a heavy dose of fear always worked. She had begged the elder Winchester be spared, silly girl. He wasn't planning on leaving witnesses.

Jacobs had promised the foolish girl that she wouldn't suffer any reprisals. That Jacobs would never tell what she had done. Ah, well the girl was foolish to trust someone like him. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the betrayal that would take place tonight. Jacobs could only grin with excitement at the thought of coming face to face with the prey that he had stalked for the last seven years.

888

It was time; the boys had been watching the house for the last half-hour. The parents had pulled out twenty minutes ago. As they left the Impala, Sam couldn't repress the shudder that ripped thru him. His vision had been awful, it had showed him the young girl, torturing and murdering her older sister, only to wait until their parents came home and doing the same to them. He didn't know why the Demon had picked this girl; he only knew that they couldn't let another family be torn apart. They had to save the girl.

"Dean, is she close?" Sam asked sparing a glance for his brother. They were approaching the back door, and planned to enter that way.

Dean pulled his gun out and nodded at Sam to open the lock. "No, nothing" his voice was tense and full of emotion.

888

Catherine sat above the backyard and watched the two figures approach the house. If she hadn't known what to expect she didn't think she would have even noticed them. They were like wraiths, clinging to the shadows as they moved towards the back door.

Catherine prepared herself to move within minutes of watching them enter the house. She couldn't afford to hesitate. He was too good.

888

A man moved thru the shadows, watching the brothers ahead of him. She had been telling the truth, he marveled at the fact, that she was willing to sell her love out. Ah well young love, he guessed it was like any other love, selfish.

He moved to a side window and undid the lock. As he climbed thru the window into a dark room he moved quickly towards the shadows. He hadn't seen her yet, but he knew her soft heart wouldn't allow her not to show. No she would be here. He melted into the shadows, ears straining to hear any noise.

888

Dean moved towards the basement stairs, as Sam moved towards the living room. Dean walked to the fuse box, counted to ten, and cut the power to the house. He quickly moved back up the stairs, his flashlight making shadows on the walls. He reached the first floor and quickly moved to the stairs going up. He could hear muffled thumps from below but had a mission to complete.

He could hear the older girl scrambling to find the door in the now pitch black room. Dean reached the door before she could and quickly secured it so she was unable to open it. As he ran down the stairs again, he could hear the poor girl crying for her sister and pounding on the door.

Dean paused for a moment, put his hand in his pocket, and entered the kitchen only to hear an ungodly sound coming from the pantry. Sam stood at the entrance to the small closet and watched as the little blond girl, inside the closet let out a scream. A mixture of sound and black smoke erupted from her open mouth, she collapsed to the floor a moment later.

Sam quickly closed the door and secured it. He looked at Dean and nodded. Sam's eyes suddenly widened, causing Dean to duck and move to the right. Dean just barely avoided the blow that would have knocked him unconscious. Dean swung around and grappled with the man. Dean swung punch after punch, trying to put the man down.

As Dean lost his footing and stumbled, he saw Sam suddenly enter the fray. The man they were fighting though was like an animal. Raw sounds erupting from his voice. Dean heard him ask over and over again. "Where is she, where is that bitch. Where, I'm going to rip the skin from her bones."

Dean and Sam had cornered the man and were backing him into the dining room, when a shape rose up behind him. The shaped brought something hard down on the back of the man's head and he dropped to the ground. A defiantly feminine voice said "I'm right here."

Dean almost stumbled with relief as he moved towards Catherine. He took her in his arms and hugged her hard. Sam ambled over and grabbed one of Catherine's hands squeezing it gently.

Sam then turned and moved towards the kitchen. "Let's go guys, we gotta shag ass. The cops will be here in minutes."

Dean and Catherine quickly followed Sam from the house. As they took off thru the backyard they heard the approaching squad car.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine leaned against the wall and sighed as she took a swig of beer. It had been a long, tense day, and Catherine still found it hard to believe that it had turned out so well.

"Here, Catherine" Dean said as he handed her a slice of pizza. Dean looked at Catherine carefully, except for the tired circles under her eyes; she looked none the worse for wear. He sat next to her on the bed, reclining against the wall. Their arms brushed and he could feel the heat from her body. He was glad just to be near her.

Sam leaned back in his chair chewing thoughtfully. "So, Jacobs is in jail. The girl has been exorcised, and none of us are dead. Good day right?" Sam asked a grin on his face.

"Always, a good day when none of us die." Dean agreed, scarfing down his pizza.

"So, Catherine how did you know Jacobs was in contact with Joe?" Sam asked taking a swig of beer, stretching his long frame out.

"The other night, after we met at that hotel, you ran for food. While Dean and I were... Um, talking. Joe stopped and went on a rant about how she was secretly in love with Dean. Once she left I saw her getting into a pickup. Next to the pick up was a white Ford Explorer.

Catherine took another sip of her beer and leaned against Dean a little more. "So anyway, I didn't think anything of it, until this morning. You were getting breakfast, Dean was in the shower and I happened to look out the front window. There on the other side of the highway was that same white Ford Explorer. I mean who else could it have been. Jacobs was following you two, trying to get the journal. You had called Ellen telling her that you had taken a job in Michigan. Ellen and Joe were the only ones that knew we had even left Indiana. I knew if Catherine called Ellen and admitted to running into you that Joe would tell Jacobs. And nothing would have stopped Jacobs from coming to find me."."

"The only reason the plan really worked was because of you, Sam, I mean if you hadn't hacked into the FBI data bank and found out Jacobs was wanted, this wouldn't have worked nearly as well. You dug up such good dirt on Jacobs and his aliases." Catherine said setting aside her empty bottle and closing her eyes.

"Well, really" Sam said as he rose and moved to the other bed. "Dean was the one to figure how, to perform the exorcism and keep the two girls safe. I mean, sneaking in during the day while everyone was out and taping that giant Devil's trap to the ceiling of the room so the girl would be trapped. And having Catherine perform the exorcism from outside the open window so that Jacobs couldn't see her was great."

Dean finished his beer and relaxed into the bed, pulling Catherine to his side. "Well, calling the cops and hitting him with a breaking and entering was even better Sam. I so love the idea of community soap for that son of a bitch."

Catherine relaxed completely against Dean and mumbled. "It just went so well. I keep waiting for the bad news."

Sam laughed slightly and said "not this time. It just goes to show we're stronger together than apart."

Sam leaned over and turned off the light.

888

A man stood in the shadows, intently watching the room across the street. As the lights turned out he congratulated himself on a job well done. The three hadn't even sensed his hand in the events of the past couple of days. He laughed as he imagined them tucked up in their comfy beds secure that they had done well. Yes, he was proud of himself, but then again he had always been a master manipulator.

He had been worried at first, when he had sensed the convergence of so much power. But now he was secure in his abilities to manipulate the outcome. She was his first, strongest in power. He was his last, strongest in will. And the third, the soldier, well he was only whole when between the others.

His greatest weapon would be their love for each other, after all love was a liability. John Winchester had learned that lesson, and now he would spend eternity in hell living with it. The soldier would also, live a lifetime in hell learning that lesson.

The man stepped away from the building, as he did his eyes flared bright yellow for a moment. Then he was gone into the night, the shadows quickly swallowing his form.

The End.


End file.
